marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-8096)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 123 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Sexy Blue Lips | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = X-Man; teacher | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 3 | Death = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 26 | HistoryText = Emma Frost prior to the M.R.D.'s birth had her own mutant academy in Massachusetts, but, according to Wolverine, trained "bullies" with their powers instead of citizens like the X-Men. Unfortunately, her students suffered at the hands of anti-mutant protesters and closed down her school. She found herself alone and missing having students. Emma turned to the X-Men to help them find the missing Charles Xavier and Jean Grey and for her to find a team. She was smitten by Warren Worthington III and Bobby Drake. Having a number of arguments with Wolverine, Emma became an X-Man and helped located Charles Xavier on Genosha using Cerebro. But they were incapacitated by Magneto, who threatened to use Wolverine's claws on Beast and Emma, forcing the latter to apologize for intruding. Magneto revealed that he found Charles on the shores of Genosha a year ago and had been caring for him in his comatose condition. The X-Men bring Xavier back to the mansion, where a future him communicating from the future, informs them that the Sentinels have destroyed the world. Emma had snuck into the underground facility when Logan had learned that Storm had destroyed Africa. Annoyed that she used her telepathy to sneak in, he had her thrown out. Beast pointed out that to locate Storm they will need Cerebro and Emma would need something in return. She demanded that Logan extend her stay at the mansion and locates Storm. They then find out that Storm is being manipulated by Shadow King, who tricks her into thinking Africa is burning, believing she will need torrential storms to save it. Emma informs Storm of the truth but Shadow King attempted to transfer to Wolverine to finish her off. Emma went into her astral form and battled Shadow King on the Astral Plane. Emma defeated the King, helping save Storm and Africa. Eventually, it is revealed that Emma was a spy for Inner Circle, a secret cult who has been looking for the next host of the fiery Phoenix. The latest host was Jean Grey. Emma had promised to deliver Jean to the Circle, so that they could release the Phoenix into the atmosphere, where it most likely be destroyed, ending the cycles of death. With the Stepford Cuckoos, Emma intended to disable Xavier in order to extract Jean but she sensed the psychic attack and unleashed her Phoenix powers, destroying the Xavier Institute. With Jean gone, Emma had to find another way and so she salvaged Xavier and placed his comatose body on the shores of Genosha, so that she could use the X-Men to find her. When Jean was finally in their hands, Emma lead the telepathic excursion into Jean's mind to open the various mental blocks Xavier placed. However, after opening the first door, Jean sensed the deception because of her psychic link to Scott Summers and forced Emma and the Cuckoos out. Realizing she required Scott, she asked that the Circle postponed until she retrieved him. The Circle mocked her attachment to the X-Men and reveal their revised plan: to use the Phoenix for devastating purposes. Warning them that the Phoenix was too powerful to control, she instructed them not to do anything until she returns. Emma later sacrifices herself to contain the Phoenix, allowing it to hit her body head on and mortally wounding her. Her last words were to ask for Scott's forgiveness before dying and exploding, leaving only her dead diamond shards falling from the sky. | Powers = Telepathy: Emma's telepathy allows her to use all the same abilities as her Earth-616 counterpart. Her abilities are at an extremely high level and can easily overpower the abilities of other telepaths, such as Psylocke. She also seemed quite superior about her abilities, comparing herself to Charles Xavier and telling Psylocke that she was "Pathetic" after a short psychic duel between the twosome. Diamond Form: Emma also posses a diamond form which makes her indestructible, but unable to use her telepathy. It is likely that this form also increases her strength and stamina, though this form was rarely used by her throughout the show's run. This is because "It's not her favorite form." | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cerebro | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = None | Notes = * Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. | Trivia = When using her telepathy for certain abilities, a white, circular, cage appears at the top of her head, roughly where her hair is. This does not appear for thought projection but it does appear for mental blasts/shields. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Emma Frost (Tierra-8096) Category:Telepaths Category:Rock Body